This invention relates to internal combustion engines adapted to operate on either a liquid fuel or a gaseous fuel and, more particularly, to gaseous fuel priming systems for such engines.
Prior internal combustion engines adapted to operate either on a liquid fuel, such as gasoline, or a gaseous fuel, such as compressed natural gas, usually include a manually operated system for priming the engine with a small amount of the gaseous fuel to facilitate starting. Such manual priming systems require some experience by the operator before he learns how to use them to provide the proper amount of priming for easier engine starting.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Starr 1,837,298 December 22, 1931 Ensign 2,896,599 July 28, 1959 Howell 2,945,483 July 19, 1960 Moseley 2,985,159 May 23, 1961 Tessier 3,190,277 June 22, 1965 Schlagmuller et al 3,614,945 October 26, 1971 Newkirk et al 3,646,924 March 7, 1972 Davis 3,960,131 June 1, 1976 ______________________________________